gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Goodbye
Goodbye Source is the twenty-second episode and the season finale of the third season and the sixty-sixth overall. This episode is set to air on May 22nd, 2012.Filming began on April 30th Source 1 with shooting scheduled to end on May 11th. Source 2 The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk Source Summary In the Season Three finale, graduation is finally here, as McKinley High's class of 2012 looks to the past and present, while contemplating the future.Source Plot *This is the graduation episode. http://tvline.com/2012/04/13/season-finales-2012-dates-scoop/#321337-74-glee1 *It will feature potentially major changes for the Rachel-Finn and Kurt-Blaine relationships, as well as some big moves (to New York?). http://tvline.com/2012/04/13/season-finales-2012-dates-scoop/#321337-74-glee1 *According to Dana Walden, "finale is a very powerful one" and it will be "when viewers get to see what's on the horizon for all of these characters that people love so deeply. We're to a very exciting launch into next season." http://tvline.com/2012/04/13/season-finales-2012-dates-scoop/#321337-74-glee1 *Each one of seniors has a little, special part of the episode devoted just to them. Source *The episode ends with a few cliff hangers. Source Spoilers Graduation *Order on stage; Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Finn, Rachel. *The glee club get their diplomas last. *Puck sings Glory Days as each member gets their diploma *Brittany doesn't graduate Source Songs *Lea has recorded her finale song (4/21). She was also the last cast member to enter the studio for Season 3, there by completing cast recordings for the season. Source 1Source 2 Source 3 *However; Alex later tweeted that he had the cast back in the studio. Scenes: *Lea filmed a scene with Dianna in the girl's bathroom (4/30). Source *Lea, Amber, Jenna, Kevin, and Chris filmed a dance number (4/30). Source *Mark and Dianna have many scenes together, and missed the TV Academy Party honoring Glee last night due to this. (5/1). Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Damian (and most likely other cast members) spent the day filming choir room scenes (5/2) Source 1 Both Lea & Harry later confirmed that today was the last day of filming in the choir room for the season with the tears being descriped as flowing. Source 2Source 3 *Gloria Estefan flies to LA this weekend (May 5th and 6th) to begin shooting next week Source *As of May 2nd, the cast has yet to recieve the last portion of their scripts which has graduation in it. Source *Dianna and Jane have a scene together.Source *Naya tweeted that they're starting graduation today. Source 1 27 cast members were all on set filming the graduation scenes today (5/3) Source 2 Amongst the scenes filmed was Puck performing Glory Days as each graduate (including Extras) is called to the stage and the order of the glee club members graduating is as follows. Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Finn and Rachel. Source 3 Songs Eight songs from Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album will be featured on this episode. Four songs will have been performed on the show prior to the finale, and 1 song will be exclusive. Non-Confirmed Songs *'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. Sung by Rachel. Source *'You Get What You Give' by New Radicals. Sung by TBA *'Roots Before Branches' by Room For Two. Sung by TBA *'Forever Young' by Alphaville. Sung by TBA Confirmed songs Source for the songs below. Source *'I Was Here' by Beyoncé. Sung by TBA *'I'll Remember' by Madonna. Sung by TBA *'Not The End' by The So Manys. Sung by TBA Source *'Glory Days' by Bruce Springsteen. Sung by Puck Source *'Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)' by Green Day. Sung by TBA Other Songs Songs that are in the episode but aren't on the Graduation album *'TBA '''by ''The Beatles. ''Sung by '''TBA '(Source in Song notes) *'Graduation (Friends Forever)' by Vitamin C. Sung by TBA (Possibly; Lea tweeted the lyrics; it could be forshadowing it) Song Notes *Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt have a number *Jenna confirmed that they're doing a Beatles song. Also she said that the Senior will be perfoming songs to the Juniors, and viceversa *Matthew Morrison confirmed that he is singing a Ballad to the Kids Guest Stars *Gloria Estefan as Mrs. Lopez. Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (Pics) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (Pics) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel. Source *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. Source *Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang. Source *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman. Source *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray. Source Trivia *First season to not end with a competition episode. *First time we've seen anyone on Glee graduate. We have only heard about graduation and past students graduating but we don't see them graduate. Photos naya and nene.jpg|Naya and NeNe hanging out on set nene and jane.jpg tumblr_m3cy3zR66C1rn1zwoo2_500.jpg|linktext=backtothebeginning mercedes and tina.jpg Ar3XVN6CQAELplO.jpg 571513425.jpg chord and naya.jpg kevin1234567890.jpg mark1234567890-.jpg Ar63kNSCMAAD6jF55.jpg Finntrophy.jpg samtrophy.jpg Tinatrophy.jpg Trophygleeclub.jpg StanleyCup.jpg CupBrad.jpg tumblr_m3ffcf700b1qzl2wuo1_500.png xuafh.jpg tumblr_m3fk8xf4uz1rrahezo2_500.jpg tumblr_m3fiw6b5321qa0w97o2_1280.jpg 1 scene 27 principles.jpg class of 2012.jpg tumblr_m3gmc9ZvNN1qgbcj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3gjwhEfOr1r5g01uo1_500.jpg|They're storing all the sets ;( Let the tears come now. NayaRivera @littlelengies & #Hemo on their lunch break yesterday! 2.5.12.jpg naya and heather.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes